


"I hear voices."  "I don't care, as long as you still hear mine."

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, PTSD, auditory hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Steve seeing Bucky only through acceptance and love. Bucky not understanding how he could deserve that love.





	"I hear voices."  "I don't care, as long as you still hear mine."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes Darkness Will Show You the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413665) by [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl). 
  * Inspired by [Sometimes Darkness Will Show You the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413665) by [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl). 



> Hello I'm Voodoosgirl. I commissioned cobaltmoony to do this beautiful piece for my story. I love it very much. She truly captured the boys as I imagine them in my story. This beautiful picture is in the first chapter of Sometimes Darkness Will Show You the Light. The story is linked here. The artist deserves all the kudos and comments!

                                                           


End file.
